An inhaler is a device used for delivering atomized liquid into a human body, which mainly includes an electronic cigarette for substituting tobacco cigarette and a medical nebulizer for treating upper respiratory diseases.
When using the conventional electronic cigarettes or nebulizers having a similar structure, the inhaler may make some noise like bubbling, even worse, the user may frequently draws fluid into the mouth.